Adventures of Tiva
by Fray Ray
Summary: Just some TonyZiva drabbles I decided to start.  Genre will vary
1. Chopsticks

**So, thinking about starting a collection of Tony/Ziva drabbled and this be the first. It was inspired by me trying to eat Ramon Noodles last night.**

**Disclaimer: This is for all drabbled that may be put in with this one: I do not own NCIS in any way**

**Summary: Ziva watched as Tony tries to master the offending objects**

**Word count: 133**

1-Chopsticks

Ziva watched as the objects in Tony's hand went flying yet again. He started mumbling something incoherent about the objects and Ziva couldn't help but laugh.

Tony looked up at her across the gap between the desks, "Oh, yeah, rub it in."

Ziva laughed again as Tony once again attempted us the offending objects. He threw her a glare and she responded, "Tony, they're just chopsticks."

She reached into her Chinese take out box and pulled out a piece of chicken with her own chopsticks. Tony once again glared at her mumbling something that sounded like, "Oh, I'm from Moussad. I can use chopsticks. Ha ha ha."

She stood up, picked something up off her desk, walked over and laid it down in front of him, "You can use a fork, you know."


	2. Excuses

**Summary: She didn't care about his excuses… Angst**

**Word Count: 131**

2-Excuses

Ziva was glaring at the man in her doorway. He had no reason of being there right now. She didn't want him around right now.

"Ziva…" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"There is nothing you can say, Tony. I don't care about her and I don't about your relationship with her," she told him sternly.

"But," he started again.

"No! I don't care. I waited, Tony. I waited for you to be there like you said you would. You didn't come," she stood in her doorway.

"I…" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't care about you excuses. Look Tony, would you just go. Just go home," Ziva turned and pushed the door closed, clicking the locks into place before sliding down to the floor against the door.


	3. Bets

**Summary: Tony and Ziva make a bet.**

**Word Count: 119**

3-Bets

"Nope."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"It's true."

"So, you're not the least bit attracted to me?" Tony leaned forward and asked.

"Nope," Ziva repeated once again.

"You want to bet?" he asked with a sly smile. They were sitting at the bar near where the worked. Just the two of them, hanging out.

"Sure, Tony, why don't we bet on my feelings," she replied sarcastically. "Let the sleeping dogs sleep."

"Let the sleeping dogs lie, first off. And, second off, yes, we shall bet on your feeling," he then leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. As she started to respond, he pulled.

"Hey," she stated in protest.

"I win," he said with a sly smile.


	4. Contractions

**Summary: Well, based off the contraction conversation**

**Word Count: 124**

4-Contractions

"So, contractions are when you combine two words?" Ziva questioned, still trying to figure out what the big deal about them was.

"Yes," Tony smiled, thinking that she finally got the point.

"So, brunch is a contraction. You combine breakfast and lunch!" she stated excitedly.

"No, you're supposed to use an apostrophe," Tony's smile was now replaced with a slight frown.

"You said it was combining two words," she argued.

No, you… Wait, how did you come up with brunch? You can't even get a contraction. You know what, forget it," he sighed shaking his head.

"I still do not understand what a contraction is," she stated.

"Don't, Ziva," he sighed.

"Don't what?"

He just ran his hand across his face, shaking his head again.


	5. Drunk

**Summary: She needed to forget, at least for the night. Tragedy.**

**Word Count: 108**

5-Drunk

It was the only thing to be done. It was the only thing Jenny could think of doing to help her friend. Ziva needed to get drunk. She needed to forget it all, at least for one night.

Ziva had lost him. She had lost the one person she had let get through the shell that surrounded her heart. She and Tony had been together for a little over six months and the suspect had so easily taken him from her.

"I loved him," Ziva mumbled out, nodding her head slowly. Jenny had lost count of how many beers the woman had already had.

"I know," Jenny replied.


End file.
